The invention relates to a seat belt tensioner having a drive motor and a gear, which is connected to the drive motor for tensioning a seatbelt.
A seat belt tensioner is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Application DE 197-31-689 A1 (incorporated by reference herein). This seat belt tensioner has a gear, which can be directed into different shift positions as a function of sensor signals. The gear is controlled by an electronic control device that processes the data of the sensor signals.
The present application is based on the object of specifying a seat belt tensioner, which can be manufactured particularly cost-effectively. This object is achieved by starting from a seat belt tensioner of the type indicated above and, for example, by adding a gear that is a mechanical automatic gear, which shifts automatically as a function of load.